


Gold

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He for once completely took back what has constantly been taken away from him. His reins, his life, himself. The gold he keeps in his survival deposit. The gold that secures all his future purchases. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC- 17
> 
> Originally written on August 13th, 2011.

  
[   
](http://i200.photobucket.com/albums/aa246/chivakaza/tumblr_lene4iW4wd1qcqtlbo1_500_large.jpg)   


 

Kai grabs his wallet from a rack in a small hallway of his huge apartment and stuffs it into his trousers’ pocket. For a second he looks up and gazes at his own face in the mirror above the rack. There are slightly visible dark circles under his eyes. He changes his mind and takes the wallet out, extracts a thick bundle of banknotes and pushes it deep into a breast pocket on his shirt, throwing the leather case back to where it has been lying for the whole day. Diving his other hand back into the pocket on his trousers, he fishes a single key out, walks out of his flat and locks the door behind himself carefully. He hasn’t even brushed his hair since the previous day. It is the worst timing. It can’t wait though. In 4 hours he has an appointment. He must do what he must do in order to do what he has to do. Because in 4 hours he has another appointment.

 

It’s easy to find him. It’s Kabukicho after all. This is why people go to Kabukicho, and the town’s workers know that. There are also other ways, different from how Kai does it, but this manner is more exciting and plausible. It’s him who decides. Always. It’s also more discrete. In his profession the word spread fast, although it should be exactly the opposite. It shouldn’t spread at all. In any case, Kai can’t risk it. It’s not time that is money for him. It’s reputation. In Kabukicho no one really cares about that though; they care about criminal records. On purpose Kai picks up someone who most probably has it. It’s easiest.

He stands with his back to him and talks in really fast Korean. Kai understands only a few words even though he used to be good at it in high school. He thinks he should take it up again – it might help to widen his clientele. Reaching out, he gets a hold of his shoulder and squeezes it lightly. The man turns around, steps one step back and stops speaking, clearly only because the person on the other side is talking to him. Nevertheless, he nods towards Kai, scanning him with his eyes quickly. Kai doesn’t smile, he doesn’t try to look innocent nor friendly. They don’t expect it here. Anywhere else, in his job especially, it is useful to pretend to be something that you are not, but not here. That’s why Kai comes here.

His choice is still on the phone. Kai looks around and finds what they need in a matter of seconds. He points to the direction of the closest love hotel. Finally, the man shuts his phone. He nods again and walks with Kai. Neither behind him nor in front of him. Their shoulders touch from time to time.

When Kai waits for a girl at the reception to check them in for their pleasure hour, he has the opportunity to see the man’s face and attire properly. A simple white shirt, first three buttons under his neck undone, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black tight trousers. He stands there, placidly looking at his customer. He is used to this. It must be boring for him. Kai knows. The man’s face is handsome with a strong jaw. Kai likes it. It doesn’t matter though; he is not picky about appearance. This could be anyone. This is anyone. Kai hands the girl the money for the room, grabs an offered key and bows lowly. They rise to the second floor.

Only there they speak for the first time. The man’s Japanese is perfect even though he still has a slight accent on the vowels. He must have been in Japan for a long time. Kai doesn’t ask about it because it’s not his interest. He asks about price. The man is fairly expensive, but Kai considers it reasonable, especially with those looks. And he doesn’t have time to bargain anyway. He hands him his money. His appointment is in 3 hours 15 minutes. The man’s cell phone rings again, but instead of answering, he turns it off completely and starts unbuttoning his shirt until it’s open completely. His skin is pale, flawless. Kai thinks he’s worth the money and maybe some more. He stares at Kai, unfazed by his examining eyes, waiting to hear his wishes.

Despite the fact that Kai looks for privacy, he asks about his whore’s name. He doesn’t like awkward ‘hey yous’. Uruha. A fake name suitable for his job. Fair enough. Uruha. Kai repeats after him and calls the man to sit next to him on the bed with annoyingly yellow sheets. Uruha obeys and places his hand high on Kai’s thigh. It’s always so easy in these situations. It’s so easy now. Kai’s half hard already; he grabs Uruha’s hand and moves it to his crotch. Placing his own on the back of the man’s neck, he pulls him into an open-mouthed sloppy kiss. It’s been so long. The sanity’s been creeping out of his head for far too long.

Kai is excited, he just doesn’t show it. But Uruha tells him to relax; Kai hasn’t noticed the tension. This is not his first time after all. Then Uruha asks him his name. It doesn’t seem to be an off-handed inquiry. They never ask that unless Kai tells them himself first. He never tells them. Kai’s heart is frantic all of a sudden. It’s painful. He pushes Uruha down and crawls on top of him, licking along his jaw. His own shirt and trousers are long time gone, and he doesn’t try to stop his hips from jerking into Uruha’s palm. He doesn’t want to. What he wants is Uruha to suck him off. So he does, the question still in his eyes as he looks up from behind his fringe, taking Kai’s cock into his mouth.

Kai closes his eyes, and all he perceives are wet sounds and an occasional low groan coming from Uruha’s throat, echoing through their room. He forgets all about the mouth around his cock, his arms almost giving up under him are the only indication of the effect it has on him. But when Uruha scraps his teeth along his length, Kai longs for the unconsciously registered plushness of his lips again. He stops him abruptly and brings him up into another kiss. The time has come.

The usual. What he asks them to do every time. Kai tells Uruha to fuck him, and there is a genuine surprise in Uruha’s eyes. He asks about Kai’s name again, but Kai just pulls his briefs down and starts pumping his cock swiftly. The surprise doesn’t leave Uruha, he growls. He is not particularly gentle. Kai feels the blood rushing underneath his fingertips, the scorching heat burning the vein marks into his hand, and he tightens his fist. Uruha grabs a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from a nightstand. He is there to do what his customer wants. Kai smears the precum over Uruha’s cock and lower stomach. His skin is so glowing. Kai’s eyes are blinded.

The fuck is quick. Kai drapes his legs around his waist, crossing his ankles, he flings his head back and moans quietly into the ceiling. Uruha’s face is buried in the crook of his neck, his forehead is cold and sweaty, his thrusts are low and deep, low and deep. His pace is fast, rough, intense. Kai shuts his eyes, but when Uruha looks up to his face, he knows it. He only mouths his question again. Kai can hear it nevertheless. He throws his arms around Uruha’s neck and moans ‘Yutaka’ into his ear.

Climax. Kai comes first, in between their bodies, with Uruha’s fingers on his cock. Uruha follows soon with a few broken jerks of his hips, his hip bone digging into a lower side of Kai’s thigh painfully at one point. There are no words exchanged as he slumps on the side, their bodies cooling. Uruha takes the condom off, and Kai’s ears are filled with a disgusting sound of a rubber stretching then shrinking back.

Kai looks at the nightstand where a small clock shows he has around an hour and a half. He needs to get back, so he stands up and starts putting his clothes back on hurriedly. No use in taking a shower twice. Uruha watches him. Kai is used to that kind of attention though. What he is not used to is hearing his own name as the other man tells him he liked the sex. It’s strange. This man who calls himself Uruha despite being Korean is strange. He is not supposed to say things like that. In that tone with his name attached to it. There are some unwritten rules about it. But maybe Kai is mistaken. Uruha is strange. Quite irrationally, Kai wishes they met at a different occasion. He’s in rush. He got what he wanted. Now it’s his turn to do what he has to do.

 

Kai comes back home, dumps his clothes into a laundry basket, takes a bath, wipes the sex away, wipes this man who calls himself Uruha away. He puts on a white shirt, undoes three top buttons and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, pulling tight black trousers on afterwards. He checks himself out in the mirror and checks the state of his apartment. There’s reputation to be concerned about.

Tanaka- san is on time. She is a first-timer, her husband is on a business trip. Kai doesn’t really question the time of their meeting. It’s not his business, he is grateful he scored the appointment. He could be someone else. He is someone else. Immediately, she is blown away by his smile, one dimple on his cheek. It’s always so difficult in these situations. It’s so difficult now. He bows deeply and introduces himself as Kai.

Kai realizes right there, right then. He told Uruha his real name. Momentarily, he loses it. There’s panic in his eyes and she sees it, she feels it; they are like dogs. Then he is under control again.

He needs to be in control when he fucks them. Yes, fucking them, seemingly it’s then when he is in charge of everything. Only seemingly because the truth is he reigns to their desires only. They choose him. He brings them what they want. He doesn’t want it. He doesn’t care. He is at their mercy.

Yes, this is why he goes. Because what he truly controls is all he does when he goes to Kabukicho. It’s him who picks, who gets what he wants. It’s the only part of his life that he can tame. He needs it. He goes there, finds a boy, a man and tells him what to do. Even if only for an hour or two, he’s a master of his own destiny there.

As Kai kisses Tanaka- san’s thin lips, he realizes that it’s an entirely new stage. With Uruha he for once completely took back what has constantly been taken away from him. His reins, his life, himself. The gold he keeps in his survival deposit. The gold that secures all his future purchases.


End file.
